galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Field evaluation test
One of the final tests given to cadets or midshipmen in the United Stars Navy prior to them graduating and being commissioned is the Field Evaluation Test also called the Field Challenge. The test normally consists of a dorm or Midshipman Group being sent to a training area with some equipment and a set of orders that give the goal of the test. The time limit given for the test is not known to the Cadets and Midshipmen in most cases, often its insufficient for even a team that specialized in that type of task to complete it. In those situations, the amount completed is compared to the expected results at that point. Historically, the over 75% of the tests have been chosen from one of the following: *Set up an field expedient landing field. *Dismantle an field expedient landing field and remove obvious signs of it's existence. *Observe a primitive pre space flight culture without being spotted and deliver a detailed report on that cultureThere are times when the assigned "culture" is actually completely fake - in those cases a bonus is given if that is discovered.. *Survive for a week on a desert planetThe survival tests include the tools to locate food and water. There are over a week's worth of emergency supplies, although their use indicates the end of the test. *Perform a rescue/salvage operation (both in space and surface.) *Do an "initial" survey of a planet. *Do a general survey a star system using a sturgeon class ship. *Ferry a military ship (up to a destroyer) between two points well within it's limits and distant from the border regions. The more advanced weapons would be stored within a sealed hold within sealed containers. While on average one in four groups are not able to complete the entire mission objectives, only about 1 in 10,000 completely fail the test. Depending on the conditions of failure, the members of a dorm group who failed the Field Evaluation testAll members of a dorm group get the same passing or failing grade. may be allowed one of the followingPotentially within a dorm group that failed the test there would be individuals allowed to retake it (with another dorm group that is missing one of their members,) have the test failure being recorded as part of their permanent record and having members who suffered disciplinary action. : *A second chance to take a field evaluation test; *The results could stand but that would be the only negative effect on their careers; *Disciplinary measures up to and including Court Martial. The legendary Olafson's Gang were given a field evaluation test that far exceeded the usual parameters - Set up a base on Quagmire BogWhen what the Olafson Gang had accomplished in their test was compared to the goals of the average tests, it was found that they had accomplished what normally be considered three tests: Starting to set up a base, "Initial" survey of a planet, and salvage of a wrecked ship.. Their unique makeup was a key contributing factor in them succeeding the test goals - which actually had been designed for an experienced team. Note: Category:Military Terms Category:Military Training